1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation image detecting apparatus used in the fields of industry, medicine, etc.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional radiation detecting apparatus are described for example in Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications No. 63-311193, No. 1-227583, No. 2-276996, and No. 2-249537, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,405, 5,079,423, and 5,138,166, and European Patent Publication No. 0373717 A1.